


Sunrise

by Bullet_Sangwich



Series: Kissed You Goodnight [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin wakes up the next morning in Korra's room. What will Mako say if he finds out that he spent the night in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as another chapter for Kissed You Goodnight, but then it turned into more of a continuation story. Sorry, not sorry.

Korra woke up the next day in the most peaceful, relaxed state she had ever been in. The previous night was anything but a blur. Bolin had finally told her that he loved her and she couldn't be happier. That's why it was so relaxing to wake up next to him the next morning. Nothing too intense happened the previous night, after he confessed to her, she dragged him into her bedroom and they made out for a few hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms. She flipped over so she could look at Bolin's face while he slept. He also slept peacefully, with a goofy smile still adorning his adorable face. I am so lucky, thought Korra. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and fell back asleep.

  
Bolin woke up moments later, staring at the beautiful girl sleeping in front of him. His beautiful girl. He touched her cheek and she breathed softly. I am so glad I finally told her. This is the best moment of my entire life. He looked out the window and could see the sun rising over the bay, bringing a semi-orange glow to the deep blue water. Deep blue.. just like her incredible eyes. Spirits I love her. But after seeing the sun rise, he jumped up quickly, remembering that Mako was out and must have come back while he was asleep in Korra's room.

_Oh crap! I have to get back there! Mako can't know, he'll kill me!_

He quickly, but gently, kissed Korra's forehead, grabbed his wife-beater and threw it back on, and ran to his room.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he scanned the room for Mako and saw him sleeping in his bed.

_Phew, I made it. I'll just slip back into my bed and..._

"Morning, Bo." said Mako. Bolin froze in his tracks.

_Please tell me this isn't happening right now._

"Oh hey Mako! How was your date with Asami?"

"It was good, we went to dinner. Funny thing though, I could have sworn I saw you coming out of the noodle shop... With water tribe noodles." Bolin had his back turned to his brother, not just in fear of Mako's opinion, but because he had a horrified look on his face.

_Oh spirits. I'm a dead man now._

"What are you talking about? I wasn't at the noodle shop." Mako knew that there was panic in Bolin's voice and that he was lying through his teeth. "Oh, ok. I must have been seeing things."

Bolin sighed quietly with relief. He was in the clear now.

"So did she like the noodles?"

"Yeah, every time I go and get them, I usually get her favorite-" He stopped. He was caught. 

_Spirits, if you can hear me, kill me now._

"So that's why you were sneaking back in the door. You had a date, didn't you Bo?" To Bolin's horror, Mako knew everything.

"It wasn't a date! Well, I mean, I thought it was but I don't think that she thought it was and WHY am I telling you this?"

_Why **am** I telling him this? Is it because I'm trying to avoid a stern talking-to? Because I know exactly what he's going to say?_

"Wanna know what my first clue was?"

"What?"

"Your wife-beater is on backwards. In a hurry, weren't we?"

_OH MY FUCKING SPIRITS, it is. How could I be so dumb? Now he's just going to assume that more than a kiss happened._

"No, I like to wear it that way!"  
  
"Bo, calm down. I'm not mad. If you guys have a thing going on, it's none of my business. Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok, Mako." Bolin felt relieved that Mako was ok with it. He was actually a little shocked that those words came out of Mako's mouth. Nevertheless, he ran back over to Korra's room and quietly climbed back into her bed and held her close to him. "Mmm.. Bolin?" Korra had woken up a few minutes later. "Morning, sunshine." Bolin said as he pulled her closer, ever so slightly, and kissed her. "Oh, Bolin.. Look at the sunrise. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"You have no idea."


End file.
